digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Wormmon (Adventure)
Wormmon is a fictional character from the Digimon franchise, a Rookie Level Insectoid Digimon. He is the Digimon partner of Ken. He is sensitive and loyal to Ken. Of all the protagonist Digimon of Digimon Adventure 02, he is the only one to have the Virus attribute; in fact, Wormmon was the first known Virus type partner Digimon in the Digimon anime series. Digivolution Wormmon's normal and special digivolution line, as seen in Digimon Adventure 02 and its side-stories: *'Fresh' (Baby I) - Leafmon *'In-Training' (Baby II) - Minomon *'Rookie' (Child) - Wormmon *'Champion' (Adult) - Stingmon Armor Digivolution Using the various digi-eggs Wormmon can digvolve to; *Pucchiemon (Kindess) *Searchmon (Knowledge) *Shadramon (Courage) *Togemogumon (Friendship) *Quetzalmon (Light) *Aurumon (Love) *Nohemon (Sincerity) *Archelomon (Reliability) *Bullmon (Hope) *Kongoumon (Miracles) Abilities Like a real insect, he possesses the ability to adhere to surfaces and he can also generate silk from his mouth in various forms. Attacks *'Silk Thread': Shoots a thick strand of thread. *'Sticky Net': Makes a net to immobilze enemies. Appearances Digimon 02 The details of Ken and Wormmon's very first meeting are not known but it occurred when Ken was sucked into the Digital World for the first time via his brother's computer, when he touched the Digivice that came out of it. Ken, along with Ryo, travelled together with their Digimon through the Digital World desert, where they battled and defeated Millenniummon. With his death, Millenniummon released the Dark Spores, one of which burrowed inside Ken's neck, unbeknownst to his companions. The next time Wormmon met Ken, the boy assumed the guise of the Digimon Emperor. Wormmon pleaded with him not to go through with it but got a beating every time he tried. Yet, Wormmon, out of friendship and loyalty, chose to stand by him out of his own free will. But Ken started to consider Wormmon as pathetic and not worthy to be his Digimon. Later, when Kimeramon was created and went on a swathe of destruction across the Digital World, Wormmon finally had to make a final attempt to save Ken from himself. To that end, he led Davis and Veemon to the Digi-Egg of Miracles, which turned Veemon into Magnamon. But with Ken refusing to give up and Magnamon losing, Wormmon took drastic measures and surrendered all his life force to Magnamon for enough power to kill Kimeramon. Having succeeded in his attempt, Wormmon died and deleted in the arms of a regretful Ken. Last Words - Goodbye Ken... But when Ken returned to the Digital World, out of soul searching, he ended up in Primary Village, where he found Wormmon's Digi-Egg that hatched into Leafmon. Since that day, Ken vowed to fix the damage he caused, only to find out he was used by Arukenimon to establish the Control Spires. To fight the monsters created from the towers, Wormmon gained the power to Digivolve to Stingmon. They both became official members of the team when Stingmon merged with ExVeemon to form Paildramon. Then, around Christmas, Veemon and Wormmon were empowered by one of the Digicores of Azulongmon. This enabled them, as Paildramon, to Digivolve to Imperialdramon who would Mode Change for the harsh battles against Daemon, MaloMyotismon and Armageddemon. Digimon Frontier Some Wormmon were seen at the Fortune Teller Village and the Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits. Also during a flashback Zoe has, her friend is seen holding a keychain that is Wormmon shaped. Digimon Next A Wormmon alongside a Bakemon, a Pagumon, and 2 Numemon is seen running from Tankdramon. It was destroyed by Tankdramon. Digimon World DS Wormmon can evolve into Stingmon, Kongoumon, or Snimon depending on its stats. Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Digimon Nature Spirits family Category: Insectoid Digimon fi:Wormmon